Age
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Very short one shot.  Aging sucks...especially when your friend get older...but you don't.  centers around Yusuke


Hello all! Just a little idea that came to me.

Please enjoy!

As per usual I don't own any characters

* * *

><p>It was at the age of fifty-five when he knew for sure...when Yusuke was positive that getting old sucked.<p>

And t it sucked the most for the noodle cart owner, and occasional demon world ruler, Yusuke Urameshi.

Though Yusuke never complained aloud, his closest friends could tell, no one hated aging more than Yusuke Urameshi. But it wasn't for the normal reason, a person might have to hate getting older. Yusuke hated getting older, because he just didn't age...not normally. Outwardly and internally...he was still as youthful and spry as ever. Here he was, at the age of fifty-five, looking like he could still be some sixteen year old punk...

Though for some, Yusuke's everlasting youthful face, sounded like bliss...but it wasn't. And you wouldn't dare tell Yusuke being young for ever was a blessing, unless you wanted a punch square in the face. This slow aging thing...was not a blessing. Not for Yusuke. It wasn't the worst fate in the world...Yusuke was lucky enough to have Kurama, Hiei, Jin...and so many more in his life to share the fate of an extended life and an eternally youthful face. But there were two people, two very important people in Yusuke's life, that caused him...regret...pain...and contempt towards his own reflection.

Keiko and Kuwabara...

They had aged, aged well, but had aged all the same. Yusuke saw Kuwabara every day, and Kuwabara for the most part looked the same. Kuwabara no longer wore his hair in that poofy pompadour, and instead either kept his hair cut short, or let it fall in messy coppery curls about his ears. Kuwabara traded in his school uniform for a shirt and tie, or a loose set of clothes that were suitable for sparring and other large ranges of motions. But the smattering of gray in Kuwabara's hair, as well as the subtle wrinkles all over the big guy's body, were enough to give away Kuwabara's age. Kuwabara also recently had taken to rubbing his right hand in cold, or rainy weather.

"Doc says I'm getting arthritis..." Kuwabara had announced to Yusuke one day, as Kuwabara enjoyed one of Yusuke's famous noodle bowls. Kuwabara pouted a bit childishly as he split his disposable chopsticks in two, "It sucks."

Yusuke had grinned, and teased Kuwabara, and went back to preparing another bowl of soup for a different customer. But Yusuke took the time to notice the slight shake to Kuwabara's hand as the big man held his chopsticks. The tiny shake of Kuwabara's hand caused a lump to form in Yusuke's throat, but he spoke nothing of his concerns or worries for his best friend.

Yusuke didn't like to talk about the difference between the two of them. The difference of how they aged...or how long they would each live. Seeing Kuwabara everyday, and finding a new sign of Kuwabara's mortality, a wrinkle, a gray hair, a creak of Kuwabara's joints...it was painful.

But not as painful as not getting to see Keiko everyday.

Keiko was still beautiful...and would be...to Yusuke. Forever.

They had never married. Keiko had been mysterious about this...she just she wanted to be by Yusuke's side...and stay that way for awhile. Around her thirties she explained that she would always be with Yusuke, be his friend, and above all she would always love him. But there was something between them that couldn't be.

"I can't be with you like this...keep you tied down...force you to watch as I age...and die. It's not fair." Keiko had told Yusuke with confidence and certainty as she packed her suitcase.

"B-But we don't know that I'll stay young forever. We don't know that the demon blood in me-" Yusuke had tried to protest, and Keiko turned to her childhood sweetheart.

They stared at each other for a long time, and Yusuke noticed the wrinkle that Keiko had in her brow now. Her hair also seemed to be a bit duller...she looked...older. Keiko smiled, and Yusuke looked into her eyes. They were filled with strength, and love.

"I will always love you Yusuke...but this is for the best. And don't deny it...we both know the truth...you and I...are separated by the passing of time. It doesn't change my feelings...it makes them stronger. And this is whats best for you...and for me."

Keiko had a child now, a rambunctious little boy who was now I high school. Keiko hadn't married, and she and Yusuke had stayed...close...but they weren't together.

All because of this stupid wretched...youthful face.

And Yusuke knew...this was just going to get harder. Kuwabara was in amazing shape...he could probably live another fifty-five more years...but would Keiko? She was a cautious, and careful woman...but she was growing older...and didn't quite have the stamina Kuwabara had...Yusuke predicted that Keiko would probably go first. And then what? Yusuke will have lost the two closest people in his life...and all the while he could pass for Kuwabara or Keiko's kid...or grand-kid...It sucked.

Aging sucked...no one knew that more than Yusuke. And the worst part about growing old...was when you didn't.

**End.**


End file.
